Colli
History Colli, is the only name he was given, not because he was a neanderthal or anything but because simply his parents and him lived an equally simple life. Far out in the woods in a cottage built by hand, food made by hand, vermin dealt with in their own unique traps and handling methods. Colli was grown in a rough and tumble environment... Unfortunately for Colli he learned at a young age when his father and him went on his first hunting mission for the growing Child, Going out in the woods... Utter quiet and peace sitting with a makeshift bow strung and ready, a first kill ready to be had, the arrow looses and strikes, a deer dying and bleeding on the ground with a smiling Colli, discovering a certain passion. Having lived his life until the age of 10 in a home with his mother, discovering that he was indeed a mute cat for no reason in particular except genetics. It did not make his life difficult, and in fact it made him quite the sneak going around without a peep, even if he wanted to scream from stubbing his toe it always came out in soft soft breathes of air before sneaking off once more. Slowly over the years his killing wracked up to a peak in the family, at the ripe age of 15 out into the rough woods he went alone and quiet taking out animals of all kinds, bunnies, boars, and more, all without ever hearing a squeak from the cat. It wasn't until he was 16 when his family finally unloaded a large truth onto Colli. It was certainly an unexpected twist in such a small family, self-contained out in the woods. That they were runaway shinobi from a clan far away from his home, A clan that had been fighting demons for years until they had been brutally destroyed. They showed him, after he had learned to shoot a bow, and use a knife. How to master the throwing star, how to use his fists to fight when there was nothing left, how to perfectly sweep a katana and he trained, even if he wasn't ready he tried his hardest and it worked. At the age of 17, his parent's didn't kick him out but he knew he was ready to go. In the middle of the forest, and without even knowing another person existed, he left and made way for the city on a map he'd never seen before to a place he'd never been. Rike, a city of thieves and it was perfect place for a ninja to start, he let out to the streets skulking and testing, he was unnerved by the people, but he had no words for them. He had nothing but doubt in his mind that this was just like hunting any other animal, when they aren't looking you strike. Colli did so for the next couple of months, finally being caught by a Kobold and his mount Saraxxis in the city of Haven, having existed for only a few months in the real world at this time he had no sense of judgement, even if he had strong morals, and fair sensibilities, this meeting however would change his life to one of an adventurer for good. Appearance Colli is a relatively short cat, and light too which was needed to fit into his ceremonial and skin-tight garb, the ones that fit his father so well. His fur isn't matted and is well groomed feeling as soft as a newly bought teddy bear, while his eyes piece like daggers of pure gold his fingers twitchy and ready to steal at a moments notice. He's young 19 or maybe more at least he looks it. He's silent and almost always wears a cloak to hide his mouth, since he needs it for nothing but eating. all in all he's the perfect example of a roguish type. Also his ears are a bit ragged on the inside, thanks to an accident he has bad hearing. Personality A trickster and silent one by nature, he often minds his own business, but when he is bored he minds anyone's business but his own. Often you might see him in the woods being serious alone with his katana chopping down tree's and practicing, other times you might see him running across rooftops and dropping laxatives in someones fish market stall, or scaring people with a well placed shuriken between the thighs. Colli is not afraid to stand up to someone bigger than him for the sake of friends who are beneficial to him. He has proven on multiple occasions that he can be trusted when there is a reputation on the line. He goes ahead to try and make himself look like the biggest thing on the spotlight, but he can be sentimental and sweet just as easily with how little he speaks. He can be a great listener. Friends >Clara: She's a hot blue haired babe that I mess with all the time when she's sleeping. >Nene: Worships her, she's really cool and does all kind of shadow magic! >Tay: She's my wife! Enemies >All demons >Almost all vendors, because I'm a known thief Aspirations Besides the normal aspirations of any thief, to be rich, to be well known for infamous things. Colli wants to be an honorable ninja, his family is not well known, but he wants to make his own dojo, and have little kids just like his parents had, successful kids that learn the way of the ninja as he did, working in nature and the tough of the jungle just like he did. He wants to have someone to pass his life onto, even though he is young. He also wants to destroy the enemy clan that sent his family into hiding. Timeline B Ends After the lesser timeline ended, Colli had already long gone into the main dimension, he had been lost for a long time, not exactly sure where he was after having gone into the rift. His family had all been taken from him before he had left into the second dimension. He had nothing to lose as he went into the rift. On the other side was another place that Colli explored but didn't find his house or any of his kids, or friends there, he might have gone mad if it weren't for the fact that he eventually found Clara walking around Haven one of the day's. After a few months of thinking that he had just imagined everything, and that it wasn't real he had found his friends again, and they remembered him! He was overjoyed and of course, knowing that everything was real and being re-affirmed as such, he instantly started to hit on Clara the natural next step for things to do when you meet an old friend. Clara was to say the least bit amused as Clara showed up nearly every night and gave her licks to wake her up and simply talk about things, it wasn't really because he wanted to date Clara even though it was very much on his mind. He wanted to continue to make sure that he was really here in the world with his friends, and that this world also existed, Clara was able to explain to him that it was something natural or supernatural. He took the advice from her after inviting her out one day to meditate with him, he got a lot off of his shoulder but played it off at the time, he was really thankful however. He was able to continue a normal life after the shock of leaving his original timeline, and the vertigo that came from his whole world being flipped upside down into another dimension. The Thii The Thii invasion ended up being a royal prick in Colli's side as he continued to train up to his current state, this was a big time for him considering the fact that this was a world wide threat that demanded the attention of real heroes. Colli didn't think that he was a real hero when the Thii invasion started, he wanted to kill all evil beings more evil than him, and this included all demons, devils, and daemons.